


Ветер в спину

by JanetDi



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetDi/pseuds/JanetDi
Summary: Джек Уилшер на скамейке запасных «Арсенала».





	Ветер в спину

На «Эмирейтс» трибуны забиты до отказа, хотя многие ходят просто по привычке. Болельщики «Арсенала» люди фаталистичные, они уже лет восемь как привыкли к философии «выиграли — хорошо, проиграли — ну, зато старались», а Джека начинает это бесить только сейчас.

Наверное, свою роль сыграл год перерыва. Может быть, он просто перерос «Арсенал».

Арсен, вероятно, тоже что-то чувствует, поэтому и оставляет его на лавке, а когда выпускает, внутренне крестится.

Впрочем, болельщики ему рады, их искреннее участие почти можно потрогать руками, но их жалось тоже весьма очевидна, и Джек злится сильнее.

«Если бы не, каким великим он мог бы стать!..»

Впрочем, Уилшеру приятно думать что говорят не только про него, но и про клуб в целом.

Если бы не...

Кто знает, как изменилась бы его жизнь, если бы всё сладилось с «Вест Хэмом»? Очевидно, не было бы этой удушающей жалости, этого равнодушного участия, этой подвешенности — нужен ли я клубу, что я могу клубу дать, что клуб может дать мне? Чего Джеку не хватает — так это чистой злости, и радости наконец-то оказаться в строю, и подгоняющей ярости болельщиков. А ещё — знакомой улыбки Джо, который тоже мог бы стать, «если бы не».

Многое роднит их, и это не только клеймо «лузеры», которое скачет из газеты в газету. Вроде бы, такое родство должно быть с Тео, даже более глубокое, наверное, ведь они оба — воспитанники одного клуба: начинали вместе, вместе надежды подавали, и вместе провалились. Тео, быть может, провалился даже чуть более явно, ведь у него нет оправдания постоянными травмами — он просто не на том уровне. Но, вот, не случилось — Тео никогда надолго команду не оставлял, и, может, поэтому врос всей душой в клуб. «Выиграли — хорошо, проиграли — ну, мы же старались?» — так он говорит иногда, пусть даже и не теми же словами.

Джо так никогда не делает. Джо иногда приходит в ужас от собственных ошибок, и Джек в такие моменты почти боится его. Немудрено, кулак Джо — чуть меньше головы Джека, а никому не хотелось бы попасть под горячую руку разъяренному молотобойцу. Джо орёт на защитников, сплёвывает на газон, падает с мячом в обнимку, поправляет светлую кудряшку у лба. Джо любит выигрывать и ненавидит пропускать. Джо гневлив, саркастичен и обладает не только стальными яйцами, но и стальным эго. Джо — живой. Этой живости, как раз, Джеку в родном клубе и не хватает.

— Пойдем, — говорит ему Оливье, когда настаёт время отходить от кромки поля к скамейке запасных. В его говоре — даже после стольких лет в Англии — отчетливый французский акцент.

— Пойдем, — покладисто соглашается Джек, поправляя куртку.

Они оба сегодня снова не в старте, и что худе — они уже так привыкли к этому, что злость растворяется, превращаясь в сосущую тоску. «Если бы, то тогда...». Хуже слов нет, по мнению Джека.

Стадион шумит, разметка в центре поля еще девственно-ровная, Аарон покрикивает на партнеров — вот уж кто единственный настоящий человек на этом пластиковом спектакле. Джек поглубже заползает в куртку, как в раковину, чтобы оператор мог выхватить только глаза, устало зевает, и тянется к карману. У Джо матч только завтра, и, возможно, Джо скрасит ему эти полтора часа уныния.

Но через четверть часа его трогают за плечо — пойдем — и через двадцать пять минут меняют на него Тео, вроде бы, без видимой причины. Горячий и готовый после разминки, Джек шагает на поле с размаху, как будто головой о стенку бьется, и злость возвращается, но это — хорошая злость.

Аарон отдает ему мяч, Джек подхватывает и несется по флангу, с каждым шагом возвращая себе кураж, с каждым касанием — оживая, наполняясь цветом и светом. Бесконечное движение, цель которого довольно проста и понятна.

Азарт.

Один защитник, второй.

Передача.

Передача обратно, навес, удар, рикошет — мимо.

Джек вскидывает голову, коротко огрызаясь довольному кивку Рэмзи, и трусит к угловому флажку.

Пусть сейчас не очень понятно, чем всё сегодня закончится, но он будет стараться.

Он не видит, как на бровке хмурится Венгер, и не знает, что Джо смотрит сейчас игру, комментируя в мессенджере каждое его движение.

Джек Уилшер на поле, он играет в футбол, и больше его ничего не волнует.

Что может быть лучше?


End file.
